seseorang yang mengubah dirimu
by dobe-mochachinolate
Summary: hancock yang mencintai luffy,dan harus bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan cinta dari luffy yang notabene adalah seorang anak bodoh tetapi dikagumi oleh wanita-wanita primadona yang tidak kalah cantik dari hancock karena luffy begitu menarik. ( chapter 2 update)


**A/N**:hallloooooo minaaaaa! Perkenalkan saya mocha,author baru di FFN,,mohon bimbinganya senpaii,,fic pertama saya bercerita tentang kisah cinta boa hancock,jadi kebanyakan dilihat dari sudut pandang hancock,jika ada kata kata yang ga jelas,mohon dimaklumi,yang ga suka,silahkan tekan tombol back,happy reading mina..

**Seseorang yang mengubah dirimu**

One piece © eiichiro oda

Warning: typo,straight pair,OOC,kebanyakan hancock POV,gaje,luffyxhancock.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Dia Monkey D luffy**

Pagi itu,minggu pagi yang sangat membara bagi hancock,bukan cuacanya yang panas,tetapi hatinya'lah yang mendidih sedari tadi,emosinya sudah terlihat di raut mukanya yang masih chubby chubby itu,bagaimana tidak,coba kita lihat apa yang membuat hancock sebegitu emosinya.

* * *

**Flashback**

_**Hancock POV**_

Dingin,,basah,,apa ini?,,air?..AAP-BYUUURR..langsung saja aku terbangun dari "mimpi indah"ku yang sedang bermimpi menjadi seorang ratu inggris yang sedang menjalankan upacara pernikahan dengan seorang pangeran tampan dengan tubuhnya yang proposional itu 'kyaaa-'eehh,tunggu,siapa yang berani-beraninya menggangu mimpi indahku ini dengan mengguyur badanku dengan air tadi?.kukerjap kerjapkan mataku dan menggosoknya pelan karena terkena cipratan pandanganku kesekitar kamar dan melihat kedua adik kembarku yang sedang tersenyum tanpa ada rasa bersalahpun di raut mukanya."SONIAAA,MARIIIII!KEMARI KALIAN BERDUA-AH HEY JANGAN LARIII!"dengan seenak udelnya mereka lari begitu saja tanpa meminta maaf kepadaku,sialan."KENA KAUU"-hap,"KYAAA,,NEE-CHAN,JANGAN JADIKAN KAMI BUDAKMU LAGIII,KYAAAA,AMPUUUNNN!",huh?minta ampun?,enak saja mereka,mereka harus kuberi pelajaran,setidaknya membawa springbed queensize ku kedepan untuk di jemur dan mencuci bed covernya,sekalian baju bajuku juga boleh,hahahahaha.

tapi semua itu tidak akan terjadi karena nenekku yang menyebalkan tiba tiba muncul dari lemari bajuku-lho?,"HENTIKAN HANCOCK,kau itu masih berumur 13 tahun tetapi kelakuanmu itu seperti preman pasar saja,lepaskan mereka hancock!".sialan,itu nenek nyon,nenekku yang kuanggap paling menyebalkan karena dia selalu saja mengatur pola hidupku yang bagiku 'normal-normal' saja.

Aku pun melepaskan kedua adik kembarku yang sedaritadi aku berikan 'pelukan mesra' Itu sebelum nenek sialan itu membentakku lagi,aku paling tidak suka jika di bentak,apalagi disuruh-suruh,memangnya siapa dia? Siapa mereka? Apa kalian tidak tahu kalau aku ini 'cantik',batinku kesal.

Dan sebelum aku berkata,hal yang paling tidak kusukai pun akhirnya terjadi."hancock,cepatlah pergi ke pasar,belilah buah,sayuran dan daging sapi,aku akan memasak sup untuk hari ini,jangan lupa sepert-","HEY,JANGAN MENYURUHK-","KAU MAU KU LAPORKAN KEPADA AYAHMU?", jleb,bagai babi hutan yang sekarat terkena tombak pemburu aku tidak bisa berkutik jika nenek sialan itu menggunakan alasan yang selalu membuatku takluk kepadanya itu,ugh dasar bregsek,nenek itu tahu akan kelemahanku,bukanya aku takut kepada ayahku,malah aku sangat menghormati beliau,maka dari itu aku tidak mau membuatnya kecewa,maka dari itu dengan malasnya aku berkata "ya".

Sebelum aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk keluar gerbang rumah,datanglah masalah lain,"ONEE-CHAAANNN,,KAMII MAU IKUUUTTT!".matilah aku.

Dan disinilah aku dan adik kembarku sekarang,di tengah tengah pasar yang menurutku 'panasnya minta ampun',bau-bau daging yang menjijikkan ,bau burket orang orang yang-uhhh sangat jorok,dan tampang tampang kuli pasar yang mengerikan,bisa bisa wajahku yang cantik dan chubby ini rusak jika tidak dilindungi oleh masker,untung saja dari rumah aku membawa masker dan topi,jadi disini selain aku terlindungi dari 'masalah pasar',aku juga tidak mudah untuk dikenali,gengsi juga kalau gadis secantik aku ini kepergok sedang berbelanja di pasar yang jorok ini.

Sekelompok anak atau bisa juga dibilang berandal cilik sedang mengamati kami,sepertinya mereka seumuran denganku pikirku was-was. mati aku jika mereka mengetahui jati diriku yang sebenarnya,aku pun mengambil belanjaan dari tangan kedua adikku dan mengajak mereka untuk lari bersamaku menuju rumah,sialnya kakiku yang mulus(huek)ini malah kram,dan parahnya lagi,kedua adikku tetap saja lari terbirit-birit dan tidak memperhatikan kakaknya yang cantik(huek) jelita ini yang akan tersungkur dengan indahnya ke tanah pasar yang bisa di bilang becek (poor hancock) ini dan.. 'puk,brug'...satu yang kurasakan di badanku saat ini,hangat bukan basah atupun sakit,aku membuka mataku secara perlahan,aku terkejut,belanjaanku tejatuh tetapi badan ku tidak kotor malah ada sepasang lengan yang sedang memelukku-eh apa? Memeluk? MEMELUKKU?APAA?,,kudorong badan itu dengan sisa kekuatanku ini,"MENJAUH"kataku,sayangnya setelah badan itu menjauh,kakiku yang sedang kram itu kambuh lagi dan membuat badanku kembali terhuyun jatuh,samar -samar kulihat badan itu berlari cepat kearahku dan 'grep',"kau ini sungguh keras kepala ya?".eh?ini suara laki-laki?dan dia sekarang menggendongku di punggungnya-APAA!BERANI SEKALI DIA!DASAR BRENGSEK!

* * *

**Normal POV**

"tut-TURUNKAN AKU BRENGSEK!",hancock dengan marah sekaligus kesal berucap begitu kasarnya dan memukul-mukul punggung orang itu,"HEI,KAU INI TIDAK TAHU TERIMAKASIH YA?",kata laki-laki itu."tut-turunkan a-aku se-seskarang juga atau a-aku akan berteriak!",kata hancock dengan wajah yang memerah menahan malu,"tidak untuk sekarang,lihat berandalan itu,mereka mengincar belanjaanmu dan sekarang mereka menuju kearah kita,berpeganganlah aku akan membawakan belanjaanmu,kita akan lari sekarang."

"AAAAA..turunkan aku hei-HEI!","apa kau tidak bisa diam?kau itu bodoh ya?mereka itu sedang mengincarmu,dasar perempuan menyebalkan!" laki-laki itu menyela perkataan hancock yang menurutnya sangat bodoh dan menyebalkan."A-APA KAU BILANG?bisa bisanya kau bilang begitu,apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku ini CANTIK?" kata hancock dengan penekanan di kata cantik."cantik darimana he? Wajahmu saja terhalang oleh masker,pasti kau ini tonggos ya? Dan gigimu pasti ompong,sampai-sampai kau malu untuk memperlihatkan wajahmu yang jelek itu,benarkan?","DASAR BRENGSEK KAU INI,MAU CARI MATI YA?BAKA!".hancock yang tidak terima memukul kepala laki-laki itu dengan sekuat tenaga tetapi berhasil dihindari dengan mudah oleh laki-laki itu dan menyebabkan tubuh hancock terhuyun mengikuti arah tanganya kedepan dengan cepat dan mengakibatkan dua gundukan yang lumayan besar di usianya yang ke 13 ini menempel di punggung laki-laki itu dengan sangat keras,"anh!"Desah hancock."hey,jangan dekat-dekat denganku,tubuhmu itu menggangguku tahu!" maki laki-laki itu."a-ah ma-maaf,ka-kalau tu-tubuhku mengganggumu kenapa tit-tidak kau turunkan saja a-aku?" hancock sangat malu sekali karena dadanya secara tidak sengaja menyentuh atau lebih tepatnya menekan dengan keras punggung laki-laki yang sedang menggendongnya dan secara tidak sadar mendesah keenakan."kita hampir menjauh dari mereka,maka fikir aku enak gitu menggendong tubuhmu yang berat dengan dadamu yang besar itu he?" kata laki-laki itu karena kesabaranya sudah habis menanggapi keluhan hancock."BAKA!DASAR MESUM!HENTAI!PERVERT!BRENGSEK KAU PRIA HIDUNG BELANG!" dan makian hancock terus saja menghujani laki-laki itu.

* * *

**Setelah lima menit.**

"haaaaahhhhhhhh..akhirnya kita bisa terbebas dari berandalan itu,eh iya,ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?"kata laki-laki itu yang barusaja menurunkan hancock dari gendonganya.

"a-arigato,namaku hancock,bo-boa hancock,namamu?" jawab hancock dengan malu-malu.

"ore wa luffy desu,monkey d luffy shishishishi." Jawab luffy dengan lantang tak lupa meninggalkan cengiran khasnya.

Hancock terpana melihat wajah luffy,wajahnya seakan tidak ada ekspresi kemarahan atau hal buruk lainya,mengingat dari tadi hancock terus memukuli dan memaki luffy,seakan-akan tadi tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka.

"a-ah maafkan aku,da-dari tadi aku hanya me-memaki dan memukulimu tanpa menghiraukan maksud baikmu" kata hancock dengan penuh penyesalan.

"tidak apa-apa hammock,shishishi" canda luffy dengan tawanya.

Hancock tersenyum lega,dia mendapatkan teman baru sekarang,teman yang mungkin bisa merubah pendirian dan hidupnya kelak.

"eh hammock, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang,ini waktuku untuk makan siang." Kata luffy sambil melihat jam tangan di lengan kirinya."janaa,semoga kita bertemu lagi hammock!shishishishi." luffy pun berlalu tanpa membiarkan hancock berkata sesuatu.

Setelah luffy menjauh,hancock lalu mengatakan sesuatu

"aku fikir,,aku menyukaimu,luffy"

Sepulangnya dari kejadian tersebut,hancock tidak henti-hentinya memarahi kedua adiknya,tetapi dia juga merasa harus berterimakasih kepada mereka karena akibat dari kejadian tersebut dia mendapatkan seorang teman baru,teman laki-laki yang baginya sangat berharga dan spesial di hatinya.

Dia Monkey D luffy.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N:**huaahhhhhh...chapter 1 nya udah selese nih,,secepatnya saya akan bikin chapter selanjutnya

oh iya,,ini umur umur characternya

**luffy - 14**

**hancock - 13**

**sonia & mari - 11**

**nenek nyon - 55**

**disini hancocknya agak tomboy **

**review..review..review..please,,bagamanapun juga ini fic pertama ku lohh jadi mohon reviewnya pleaasseee..biar tambah semangat ngetik chapter selanjutnya..**

**sekian dari mocha**

**arigatogozaimasu minaa.**


End file.
